Minor Inconvenience
by Akiru chan
Summary: Being woken up to deal with Sebastian's sexual woes was not Claude's ideal way to spend his nights. Fortunately Sebastian was about to change all of that.  SebastianClaude


_AN - This fic is for the lovely Disgruntled Minion! It's sort of late to be a birthday present, but I hope you enjoy it none the less! ^^ Love you so much sweetie and I miss you terribly! -hugs-_

_Thanks so much to 12Marina21 and EienEi for putting up with me and helping out with betaing this. ^^ Love you both... I will now forever have Sebosarous riding his Claudcycle in my head. Thank you for that. lmao. _

_Anyways, I hope everyone else enjoys this fic. ^^  
><em>

_WARNINGS - Crack, stupidity, PWP, and slight OOCness.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I make money from this fic._

* * *

><p>Minor Inconvenience<p>

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the most life changing of happenings always occurred on the most normal of days, or in this case, nights, without fail. The sky was partly cloudy with stars twinkling through and the moon a half covered crescent. Everything was as mundane as it could get for Claude Faustus on a Friday night. He had declined a few requests to join friends at a few college parties, listened to his best friend rant about how he was finally going to get lucky with his girlfriend tonight, and sat by the television with a beer watching Toddlers in Tiaras. The show was the perfect birth control in his humble opinion, not to mention a constant reminder of why he didn't like women.<p>

By the time Claude retired to bed, it was already well past midnight and the beer in his system was drawing him into a sedated lull. His shirt was discarded, folded and placed neatly into his hamper. Pants came off next and Claude folded them as well, leaving his body clad only in a pair of cotton boxers. A cool chill was in the air, and he groaned as he decided that perhaps something warmer was in order. Digging around he pulled out a plain night shit and a pair of flannel pants. The would work well enough for the night.

As Claude laid his head onto his pillows, blanket pulled up to warm him in the cool room, he did not foresee the happenings to occur that night. If he had, he would have been sure to be a little bit more prepared than he had been, and perhaps his ass would have been a little less tender come morning.

* * *

><p>There was nothing more irritating then being woken in the middle of the night by the insistent ringing of a cell phone. The song 'Kissed a Boy' blared, telling Claude just who had the gall to call him at such an hour. Of course it wouldn't have been anyone else. There had always only been one person who had disregarded any sense of propriety when it came to Claude. It was a wonder how the man ever became Claude's best friend. Surely some other forces had been at work to bring the two together.<p>

Sighing, Claude rolled over and grabbed for the phone. He could only hope that this was important. The phone was flipped open with a little more force than needed, and Claude brought the device to his ear. A part of him hoped this wasn't a call to brag about his friend's first conquest and the loss of his virginity. Claude didn't want to hear that, not during the day and surely not tonight when it was already past two in the morning.

"You better be dying!" Claude snapped into the phone, and awaited the rant that was sure to come. A few seconds passed and there was nothing, making Claude frown. "Sebastian?" He asked, wondering if perhaps his friend had mistakenly dialed him. It was possible. It wouldn't be the first time he had been butt-dialed. Except this could be the worst time if Sebastian was actually having sex at this moment. The last thing Claude wanted was to hear two people going at it over the phone, especially when one was a close friend.

The phone was drawn away from Claude's ear as he faintly heard a mumble of his name. He blinked and brought the phone back. "Sebastian?" He questioned again. "Are you there?"

Sure enough, Sebastian replied in the same sort of forlorn mumble that seemed unfitting of someone who had finally gotten the sex they had been talking about for the past week. 'Had it been that bad?' Claude wondered but quickly thought better of thinking such things.

"Claude... I think there is something wrong with me."

A thousand different scenarios played through Claude's mind, more than half of them resulting in a trip to the emergency room, and a hundred of them ending with a funeral. Swallowing thickly, Claude asked, "What's wrong?"

There was a huff and Sebastian spoke, sounding far more like himself. "If I knew what was wrong then I wouldn't be calling you. I'd be out getting it fixed asap."

"What's broken?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

"My dick!"

Well Claude had not been expected that to be the problem. He knew for a fact that Sebastian masturbated enough to prove that that part of his anatomy was in good health. Although, how Claude knew such a thing was a question best left unanswered, but he would admit that it involved being butt-dialed.

"I was under the impression that your dick worked just fine," was the sarcastic retort.

For a moment, nothing was said. Claude could only hear a faint shuffling as if someone was walking hurriedly. "Well, it's not wanting to work now," Sebastian finally pouted. "Figures it would let me down when I needed it most."

Claude already felt a migraine coming on. For the life of him, he could not understand why this conversation had to be held in the dead of night, or at all. "What happened?" He finally questioned, knowing that the sooner they got through this, the sooner he could sleep.

"Hold on, I'll tell you in a minute. I don't want to discuss this over the phone," Sebastian said.

For some reason, those words did not bode well with Claude. He could just feel it. "Where are you?" The answer came far more quickly then Claude had expected and in a form that was far from wanted. A shrill chime filled Claude's small, two-bedroom flat that his parents had bought for him to live in during his sophomore year of college; he recognized it as his damnable door bell. Claude snapped the phone shut without even saying goodbye; at this moment, Sebastian didn't deserve such courtesy.

It took a great deal for Claude to pull himself from the comfort of his bed. He forewent getting properly dressed- keeping on his night shirt and flannel pants- and padded down the hallway towards the door for the sole purpose of being able to slam it into Sebastian's face. It seemed as if Sebastian had seen the action coming, and he quickly pushed the door open before Claude could go through with his plan.

"Come on, I need someone to talk to right now." Sebastian pleaded. "Let me in. Please."

Claude had all the right to turn Sebastian around and kick him out. It didn't matter that they had been friends for seven years. All their past hardships had nothing to do with this; no amount of friendship could prove to Claude that he should let Sebastian into his home at this hour. But, despite everything, he moved to the side and allowed Sebastian to come fully into the tiled entry.

Truth be told, Claude had always had a soft spot for Sebastian. When Sebastian had moved into town eight years ago, Claude had initially found Sebastian annoying and wanted little to do with him. They had been a year apart, Claude being one class above Sebastian, and much more mature for his age. Sebastian, on the other hand, had been younger and more free spirited, wanting to have fun and then thinking of the consequences later. They were opposites to an extent, but they had managed to click and become reluctant friends after a year of dancing around one another. Sebastian had been making Claude's life miserable ever since.

Sebastian smiled at Claude gratefully and made his way towards the kitchen. "Coffee?" He called, but it wasn't as if he needed to even ask. Already he was pulling two cups from a cupboard as Claude came to the room. Claude, on his part, didn't bother answering as he sat at the kitchen table, content to allow Sebastian to do all the work. It was the least the bastard could do for waking him at such an hour.

The beverage was made to perfection; Sebastian had always been a whiz in the kitchen. He passed off Claude's mug of coffee and added a generous dose of cream. Sebastian's own cup was taken black with a few teaspoons of sugar. Taking his seat, Sebastian settled himself and nursed his coffee as if waiting for Claude to speak. It was probably typical for Sebastian to wait for Claude to broach a subject that Sebastian was intent on discussing instead of doing it himself.

"Well?" Claude prompted, wanting to get this over with. "Are you going to tell me what happened, or would you prefer to drown yourself in your coffee?"

The mug was placed down on the table and Sebastian sighed, looking suddenly uncomfortable. His fingers tapped the table and his scarlet eyes were looking off into the living room. It took Claude kicking him under the table before he opened his mouth to speak, this time a frown in place.

"You knew that I was going over to Mey-rin's tonight?"

Yes, Claude knew. How could he not? Sebastian had been dating the girl for a month, and she had finally invited him over to her apartment with a promise of a fun night since her roommate would be out of town. As soon as she had asked, Sebastian had been talking about it for a week leading up to it. Claude didn't see what was so great about it, nor why he was the only one Sebastian had bothered to brag about it to. Especially considering Claude was gay, and Sebastian was very aware of that fact. It wasn't as if Claude was going to grow jealous of Sebastian's ability to stick his cock up some chick.

Sebastian continued his story when it seemed that Claude wasn't going to give him a verbal answer; the look he was given was answer enough. "Well I had her there, all sprawled out on the bed, aroused and willing. All I had to do was slip in and-"

Claude coughed and gave Sebastian a look that clearly said he didn't want to know. There were some things that could be left unsaid, and that was definitely one of them. He motioned for Sebastian to continue as he took a sip of his cooling coffee.

"Anyways, the point is, I couldn't get it up! She was all ready and waiting, and I couldn't get a fucking hard on." Sebastian looked defeated, as if he had just failed himself as a man.

Claude just snorted and shook his head. "Is that the issue? You couldn't get an erection for your girlfriend?"

A quick nod from Sebastian confirmed it and he looked expectantly at Claude. "I mean I was feeling it up until she took her underwear off and pressed my hand there and-" Sebastian grimaced and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks coupled with a frown.

This news seemed to interest Claude as he finally put down his coffee and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Her vagina turned you off?" It wasn't a ridiculous idea to be repulsed by a woman's sexual organs, not when Claude was very much turned off by them. But this was Sebastian they were talking about. The man was a constant stream of perverted jokes and sly comments towards women. It wasn't anything insulting; it just seemed like the man enjoyed the female sex.

"Yes! Is there something wrong with me?" It looked as if Sebastian truly believed this and it made Claude wonder why this was such a pressing matter. He was tempted to ask if perhaps she was deformed down there or something equally as disquieting had been brought to Sebastian's attention during the encounter, but he wisely didn't prompt the subject.

Instead, Claude just sat back with a sigh. "You just weren't as into her as you thought. It's nothing too unusual." Or so Claude assumed. "Or maybe vagina just isn't your thing." The last part was added as a joke, but from the look on Sebastian's face, it seemed as if he was seriously contemplating it.

"And if it's not my thing, what would you suggest?" There was a pause and Sebastian waited for an answer. He seemed intent on figuring everything out- to understand why this had happened to him.

A cruel smirk twisted Claude's lips and he couldn't contain his reply. "Cock?" He watched Sebastian closely, half expecting him to sputter and deny the thought, but what did occur had Claude looking on in disbelief. "Are you actually considering this?"

Sebastian just nodded and pushed away his empty coffee mug. "Do you think I could like men?" He questioned, although he looked as if he already had an answer to that. It made Claude regard him curiously. Things weren't going in the direction that Claude had predicted them to go, and that did not settle well with him at all. He liked being in control, and right now it seemed as if Sebastian was turning the tables.

Of course, Sebastian could like men, Claude reasoned. It wasn't something that unusual, but, try as he might, Claude could not wrap his mind around it. That was territory he had forbidden himself to ever approach. Sebastian had always been straight, and, for Claude, it was easier to think that. It kept things platonic and safe.

"I suppose you could be. Have you even been attracted to a man?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, sending Claude a playful glance. "Well, I'll admit to enjoying watching you change. You have a nice body." The way Sebastian said this was in such a nonchalant way that it seemed as if he believed it to be perfectly normal- if not reasonable.

Claude could only gape for a moment before frowning. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

The conversation was quickly heading in a direction that was leaving Claude feeling uncomfortable. He shifted and lowered his eyes to the table. It was safer this way and allowed his mind to focus on other things, like needing to clean the table top in the morning. Sebastian had spilled some of his coffee.

Seeming to sense the sudden change in Claude, Sebastian shifted and clicked his tongue. "Maybe you turned me gay." It was said half jokingly, but the spark in Sebastian's eyes told Claude that he was actually considering it.

Deciding to play along, since it was often safer that way when Sebastian was concerned, Claude just shook his head. "What makes you say that?" Although something told Claude he wouldn't like what Sebastian would say next.

"I like to listen to your voice when I jack off."

Claude blanched. His face paled and he looked on in shock as Sebastian sat there looking like a pleased cat. It took a moment for him to make sense of it and realize just what he had been told. Slowly, it sunk in, and once it did, a frown crossed Claude's face. He shot up in his seat, sending an accusing glare towards Sebastian.

"You purposefully called me, didn't you!" All this time Claude had thought Sebastian was an idiot for masturbating while having his phone in his back pocket, but damn him. That bastard had called him on purpose.

A chuckle escaped Sebastian, and Claude suddenly felt as if this had all been a set up. "And if I did?" Sebastian questioned, in which Claude really had no reply. What could he do? Slap Sebastian and tell him "Bad boy"? They were already moving into areas that Claude felt uncomfortable about. How had they ever moved from Sebastian having girlfriend problems to this? Something told Claude that he had found Sebastian's reason for not being able to get an erection with his girlfriend, but he dared not voice it.

Collecting himself, Claude tried to appear unruffled. "Sebastian, you're not gay, and I don't appreciate your humor." The trepidation was back the moment the words left Claude's mouth. He had expected an annoyed sigh from Sebastian and then some sarcastic retort about how Claude could never handle a good joke. Nothing of that sort came, leaving Claude to look on as Sebastian continued to look at him with that same damn smirk.

"What if I am gay, though? That would explain a lot." Sebastian seemed to contemplate this for a moment. His hand came up, finger tapping thoughtfully on his chin.

"You're not gay." It seemed as if Claude was intent on getting that point across. Such a realization would change too much and they didn't need to go there. Feelings Claude had pushed aside, ignored, and killed would be forced to come back; he didn't need that now. "You can't be."

This seemed to truly amuse Sebastian as he threw his head back in a guffaw and then tried to suppress the rest of his laughter. "That's rather conceited of you. Please do explain why I can't be gay. If you are, than certainly I can be."

"Don't go there, Sebastian. This has nothing to do with me!" Except, it really had everything to do with Claude. It was Claude whom Sebastian had come to, and it was Claude who would be impacted by this reveal, should it be true. "You like women, and you always have."

Sebastian shrugged and stood, smiling with how Claude's body tensed at the movement. "True, but I don't see how I can't like both... Or maybe it's because I haven't been with a man properly to know which I like better." There was an idea growing and turning within Sebastian's head, Claude could see it.

Claude wanted to point out that Sebastian hadn't properly been with a woman either, perhaps to stop whatever was being planned before it could be brought to fruition. From the look he was receiving from Sebastian, Claude wasn't feeling the least bit comfortable. He tried to edge away as Sebastian approached, the chair becoming a very adequate jail for him.

"What are you doing?" That halted Sebastian and Claude allowed himself to relax with the hope that the situation, whatever the situation was, could be redirected and salvaged from going down a path Claude did not want to venture into.

There was a slight pause, but soon enough Sebastian was advancing once more. For the second time that night, Claude was reminded of a cat cornering its prey. "I'm simply finding out which I like better." Sebastian was suddenly so close. Claude's hands were upon the hard chest presented before him, trying not to think how nice it felt under his fingertips, but instead going through all the reasons why he should push Sebastian away.

All Claude could bring himself to do was utter a soft, "Stop." There was a part of him, a part quickly growing, that wanted to see this through to the end. He had little clue as to what Sebastian was plotting, and a sensible part of Claude told him to quickly stop this- whatever 'this' was- before it hit the point of no return. But, all of that seemed a little less important as Sebastian's lips descended upon his own.

The softness was what Claude noticed first. Sebastian's lips were soft, with only a hint of the roughness of chapped lips. Claude did not kiss back, allowing Sebastian to move his lips and kiss Claude as he willed. It all ended soon enough with a quiet wet pop as their lips parted and their eyes held for just a moment longer than what was necessary.

Silence settled around them, but Sebastian did not move away from Claude. He merely looked him over in such a way that made Claude feel as if he was an insect under a microscope. On Claude's part, he was feeling a strange mix of emotions. The thought that Sebastian had just kissed him didn't seem to want to process just yet, and he was left to wonder what was even happening, a state that Claude was highly uncomfortable with.

"I think I like kissing you," Sebastian said after a moment, licking his lips.

This seemed to snap Claude out of his daze, and he shot a sharp glare at Sebastian. "What game are you playing at, Sebastian?" The tone lacked any real bite, and as Sebastian moved closer once more, Claude was finding himself falling in such a way that it almost frightened him. "What do you want?" He asked, sounding almost defeated.

Sebastian just smiled and leaned forward for another quick kiss. It was kept simple this time, just a peck before he was pulling back to look at Claude. "I want you," Sebastian said simply, sounding as cheesy as the silly grin on his face.

Claude felt like smacking Sebastian right then and there. Too many things were being thrown at him, and Claude was still having a hard time believing that Sebastian wanted him in any way sexual, let alone believing that Sebastian found him attractive. If that had been the case, then what purpose did Sebastian have for flaunting his newest girlfriend in Claude's face?

After a moment, Claude sighed and shook his head. "Please forgive me for finding all of this hard to believe, but it's all kind of hard to take in when just yesterday you were throwing in my face how you were going to get...pussy." He frowned at the crude word Sebastian had used the previous day.

A cruel look crossed Sebastian's face, and Claude was finding himself shrinking back once more. "I was hoping I would finally get a rise out of you, but looks as if you thwarted my plans once more." Sebastian shrugged and laughed.

"Plans?" Claude questioned.

"It seems Claude Faustus is above jealousy, but really it was all just a minor inconvenience." Sebastian kissed Claude once more, sucking on his bottom lip ever so lightly and pulling away. "I always get what I want in the end."

Claude's mouth was opened to retort, but a demanding tongue invaded, and he lost all thought of what he was about to say. Kissing Sebastian was like kissing in the rain. It washed over him all at once, tiny pin pricks of goosebumps flocking his skin like rain drops. A warmth radiated from their connected lips and spread from there to consume the entirety of Claude's body. It was exhilarating, and he was quickly drowning in it.

They drew apart only to kiss once more as Sebastian pressed more fully into Claude. Beneath them, the chair creaked with the combined weight of two grown men, and Claude felt himself pushing Sebastian away once more as his senses returned to him. "What are you doing?" He asked as Sebastian moved away and Claude stood. The extra inch in height that he held over Sebastian helped to ease Claude into feeling a thread of control over the situation, even when both knew that Sebastian was truly holding all the cards at the moment.

With predatory grace, Sebastian advanced upon his prey. Claude backed up, feeling uneasy and tense when his back collided with the hardness of the wall. Its firmness kept him grounded no matter how much he tried to force his body to meld into it. "Sebastian." The tone was warning, but Claude wavered when Sebastian didn't so much as flinch at it. His steps continued to stay even until Claude was completely trapped.

Once more, Sebastian's mouth was upon his and Claude could only mumble complaints against demanding lips. It was indistinguishable when complaints turned to submissive mumbles as Claude returned the kiss with fervor. Something snapped within Claude then, a denied want coming out to grasp at the opportunity that was presenting itself so palpably before him. Claude clung to Sebastian, pulling him closer without a second thought.

Sebastian pressed hard against Claude, pushing him into the wall and molding their bodies. It felt good, too good, and Claude groaned a protest when it all ended in a rush. His lips cooled and his body shook as Sebastian pulled away to assess his handiwork. Claude could already see the self satisfied smirk on those wicked lips. The want to recapture Sebastian's lips was there, but the overwhelming need of it all was almost frightening. Never before had Claude stepped back to think just how much he had lusted after Sebastian, having pushed such thoughts to the very back recesses of his mind.

"I think you've cured me," Sebastian said, leaving Claude to look on confused for only a moment. Comprehension dawned on Claude's face when he felt a hardness being pressed into his hip. Golden eyes looked up, shocked and excited, to stare into fiery scarlet.

Claude smirked, regaining his confidence and reigning in the situation to sit it in his favor. "I suppose you would now like to collect what you failed to acquire from your lovely little girlfriend." There was a hint of mischief within Claude's words, and he managed a smirk that rivaled Sebastian's. He knew very well how to play this game, and now that he had finally grasped the entirety of the situation, he would be playing as a full participant.

A low groan sounded from Sebastian, and his eyes hooded with unmasked lust. "Are you offering to take my lovely lady's place?" Sebastian inquired, moving away while pulling Claude with him. It wouldn't do to proceed with such affairs in the kitchen. Rutting about on the counters and tables was far from sanitary, and Sebastian knew that Claude wouldn't appreciate it. The bed was too far away, leaving only the couch. Claude was all to happy to approve of the area that had been chosen, and Sebastian pushed him down onto the plush couch.

"I won't tolerate being treated like a woman," Claude warned as Sebastian proceeded to unbutton his shirt, before grabbing at the hem of Claude's and pulling it off over his head. Their bodies contrasted nicely together, Claude being pale, milky and flawless alongside Sebastian's tanned and toned figure.

A persistent hand grabbed at the growing erection within Claude's pants, and he hissed at the roughness. "You're no woman, thankfully." Sebastian smirked and kissed Claude deeply before any insulting or biting remarks could be exchanged. Claude melted under the kiss, letting Sebastian continue the ministrations to his cock as he was brought to full hardness.

"Thankfully," Claude agreed between kisses and gasped sounds of pleasure. His hips rolled up after no longer being able to control the need. A chuckle sounded from Sebastian but was ultimately ignored. To lecture over the action would mean Claude's relinquishing of Sebastian's lips. Instead, he administered a playful nip to a plump bottom lip.

The sound of a zipper being drawn filled the living room and Claude fought to get Sebastian's pants from his body. "Take them off," Claude demanded when it seemed impossible to fully undress Sebastian in such a position. Fortunately, it seemed as if Sebastian wanted them off as much as Claude, and he quickly stood and dropped the denim jeans, along with his plaid boxers. Without a shred of modesty, he stood proudly before Claude and allowed those warm gold eyes to rake over his body.

Claude had to admit that he was impressed with the sight before him. He had seen Sebastian nude more times than he was willing to count, but none of those times could be compared to seeing Sebastian fully aroused. There was indeed nothing to be embarrassed about. Sebastian was well formed and perfectly proportioned with only a slight curve to his cock that made it seem as if it favored the left. The blushing red head looked all too tempting, and Claude reached forward to run his fingers over it and tease the slit that became slick with pre-cum at the attention.

A low hum of appreciation left Sebastian as he allowed the attention to himself for a moment before Claude's hand was swatted away. "Your pants need to go, too," he said and reached down to snap the waistband of Claude's sleep pants. There was no need to be told twice, and the flannel piece of clothing was taken off and thrown to the floor.

Sebastian gazed down on him and smirked. "Going commando?" He questioned.

"Shut up." Claude snatched Sebastian, pulling him forward to straddle slim hips. Their cocks brushed and both let moans escape past gasping mouths. Sebastian was like a warm sensual blanket, heating up every inch of Claude's body in the most pleasant of ways. They kissed with a passion and roughness that spoke of a long suppressed desire.

Hips moved together, thrusting and grinding down to create a delicious friction. Claude's nails dug into the firm flesh of Sebastian's ass, pulling him all the closer. Each roll of their hips was accentuated with words of encouragement and pleasure. For a long moment, it was an animalistic show of passion; two hard bodies rutting against one another to ease the heat within their loins.

It was Sebastian who pulled away first. He left a lingering kiss upon Claude's lips and withdrew just enough so that he did not become tempted to thrust himself once more against Claude's body. Things had escalated to a frenzy, both men forgetting just what it was they truly wanted. There was more to be had than a quick round of frantic humping like two sex-crazed dogs.

Claude stiffened as a hand trailed up his inner thigh and tickled at the area that was soon to be penetrated. His muscles twitched under Sebastian's fingers, and his heart raced. It had been a long while since Claude had ever allowed another male access to his body as he was now allowing Sebastian. Out of his few relationships, the majority had never lasted long enough to warrant this level of intimacy. In truth, Claude was always comparing his boyfriends to Sebastian, and they never failed to fall short.

A dry finger pushed into Claude, and he stiffened, being drawn from his thoughts. "What are you doing?" Sebastian's hand was grabbed and halted, Claude giving him a heated glare.

"I thought we were..." For the first time, Sebastian looked confused and unsure of himself. His hand withdrew and he sat up on Claude's thighs. "I'm sorry... I just assumed." The change in Sebastian's demeanor was endearing and showed that below the demanding and devilish exterior, Sebastian cared for Claude.

As Sebastian tried to pull away, Claude's hand on his wrist stilled him. For the first time that night, Claude found it within himself to chuckle. It had been far too long since he had last seen such a forlorn look upon Sebastian's face. "You assumed correctly, it's just that you're doing it wrong." Once more it seemed as if the scales had been tipped, and the ball was now in Claude's court.

A light dusting of pink settled on Sebastian's cheeks but it faded quickly as a smirk reappeared. The uncertainty was gone, and Claude watched as Sebastian desperately picked up the pieces of his confidence and forcefully glued them together once more. Still, Claude knew that now he was in charge, and that Sebastian would not push forward unless he was certain of what he was doing. That gave Claude a feeling of superiority, and he returned Sebastian's smirk with one of his own.

"We need lube."

Realization seemed to dawn on Sebastian's face and he sat back. Garnet eye looked around for a moment before settling back down on Claude. "Where is it?" He asked, the words instantly causing Claude's smirk to die on his face.

"You didn't bring any?" Claude didn't want to think that Sebastian hadn't even thought of lube. Had he jumped into this without knowing anything about the mechanics of sex between two men? Apparently he had, and Claude wanted nothing more than to slap Sebastian across the back of the head. "Please, Sebastian, tell me you brought lube."

Silence was as good of answer as any, and Claude could only glare at his friend. Sebastian, seeming to sense Claude's dangerous mood, smiled despite himself and tried to salvage the situation before he became soft. "Don't you have any?" He questioned, hope clearly written on his face.

The glare only intensified. "No, I don't." Claude's life hadn't exactly been sexual as of late, and lube hadn't been on his shopping list for a good month. Even when he masturbated he didn't feel the need for it, not when his spit was good enough. Unfortunately, Claude did not share the same feelings when it came to actual sex. Spit would just not do.

"You have to have something." Sebastian looked about ready to tear the house down in order to find something to use in place of the lube. Fortunately, Sebastian was lost as to what options he had that would be safe to use. He ended up looking impatiently down at Claude as if he held all the answers.

Claude sighed and sat up to come face to face with Sebastian. Nothing could ever be easy or convenient it seemed. A hand raked through Claude's hair, and he looked over his shoulder back towards the kitchen. "The kitchen," he began. "There should be some cooking oil or something." At the moment, that seemed to be their best bet and probably the safest option. Not to mention it was slick enough to be used.

It seemed Sebastian didn't need to be told twice as he quickly made his way back into the kitchen. Sounds of cupboards opening and things being moved around came floating out into the living room. Claude cringed when he heard the sound of something clatter to the floor and he could only hope that nothing was broken in Sebastian's search.

Soon enough he was back with a bottle of extra virgin olive oil. Claude took a private moment to find great humor in this. Despite its name, the oil wasn't going to help Sebastian any in keeping his virginity tonight. "What's so funny?" Claude started and looked up at Sebastian as he settled back onto the couch.

"Oh, nothing." Claude brushed it off, but continued to smile.

The bottle was plucked from Sebastian. Claude didn't quite trust Sebastian to prepare him fully just yet. He also wanted to get this done quickly and thoroughly. His cock was still hard and waiting, needing the stimulation to reach completion. Already, he could see Sebastian's cock softening, and he reached forward to give it a few sensual strokes until it was once more hard within his hand.

Opening the bottle, Claude pulled away from Sebastian and set to work. He could feel those burning scarlet eyes on him as he spread the oil generously onto his fingers, some of it dripping down to splatter on his belly. The warm substance felt nice, and Claude breathed a little deeper as he leaned down and circled his entrance with a tip of his finger.

Claude had Sebastian's full attention as the first finger was pushed in, followed by a second. They went in easily, and slid without trouble as Claude began to thrust them in and out, mocking just what Sebastian would soon be going with a larger piece of his anatomy. The thought had Claude shuddering along with the beginnings of pleasure as his prostate was rubbed against with each inward pass.

"Do you know how sexy you look, fucking yourself with your fingers like that?" Sebastian's voice was thick, and Claude glanced up to see Sebastian touching himself while coating his erection with the oil as well. It would seem that someone was a fast learner, but Claude expected no less from Sebastian.

A third finger was pushed in, stretching Claude further as he pushed them and scissored them to minimize any pain that might come. It felt good to be filled, even if it was only his fingers for the moment, and he could not wait for what it would be like when Sebastian took him. Only in Claude's most forbidden of dreams had he ever indulged in the idea that Sebastian would ever want him in such a way. Even now he wondered how things had come to this. How had Sebastian even grown such an attraction to a man like Claude? Friends they may be, but how had it grown past that?

Claude wasn't going to question that, not when he was finally removing his fingers and ready for the main event. His oil covered fingers were wiped off on the couch, he would flip the cushions later, and gold eyes looked up to regard Sebastian. If Claude held on to any doubts as to if Sebastian really wanted him or not, it was then that they melted away. The look Sebastian graced him with was of pure want, lust, and something that Claude feared to call love. He swallowed deeply and reached his hands up to grab at Sebastian and pull him down.

Their bodies pressed pleasantly together, and Claude bit and sucked at Sebastian's ear for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of the man. Claude could feel Sebastian's cock against his own, and he shifted so that Sebastian slipped between his thighs and into a better position for what would occur. "Take me," Claude whispered quietly.

A demanding mouth covered Claude's and Sebastian kissed him roughly. Hands urgently pushed apart legs and Sebastian situated himself, the head of his erection just pressing at the entrance of Claude's most intimate of places. Gasping pants leaked past the kiss and they both tried to breathe as each puff of air was swallowed by the other. In some sense they were truly becoming one, a single body united in such a beautifully sinful way.

Sebastian pressed in, body shaking within Claude's arms. There was something exciting to know that this was Sebastian's first time, and that Claude was, and would always be, Sebastian's first. The kiss was broken as they both panted. Claude's mouth moved to suck desperately at Sebastian's neck, who was already beginning to move.

There was no rhythm to the pace, but Claude did not care. Just knowing that it was Sebastian's cock driving in and out of him was enough to have Claude moaning like a common whore. His legs wound tighter, and his nails dug painfully into Sebastian's back. They would both be sure to be feeling sore tomorrow. Bruises would no doubt litter their bodies, but the thought seemed to excite them both.

"You feel so good," Sebastian said into Claude's neck. Claude could only wonder how Sebastian would feel once he was given the chance to take the man in turn.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, coupled with their pleasured sounds. Claude was mumbling something as Sebastian fisted his erection, smearing the pre-cum from the tip all the way to the base. His hips rolled up to meet both cock and hand, and Claude groaned loudly, calling out Sebastian's name. It seemed to urge Sebastian on, and he redoubled his efforts, pounding all the harder into Claude.

Their orgasms were close, their breathing irregular and the heat was twisting all the tighter in their loins. The hand on Claude's erection was working even faster and felt his body tense before everything rushed forward in a chaotic wave. "Ah... Ah, Sebastian!" He yelled, thick spurts of cum coating hands, chest, and couch.

Claude's body shook in the aftereffects of his orgasm as Sebastian continued to thrust, grabbing at Claude's hips with the force to bruise. A warm heat poured into Claude as he was thrust into brutally. That was the only clue he had been given that Sebastian had come. No words, or pleasurable calls left Sebastian as he reached his end. He merely rolled his hips a few more times before falling down upon Claude. The cum between their bodies was smeared, and Claude could feel it pooling out of his well used hole.

They both felt well satiated. Claude's arms wrapped around Sebastian, pulling him close like a warm living blanket; he wasn't yet ready to let him go. Sebastian's face buried itself into Claude's neck, breathing in his scent. It felt good to lie like this, with the bliss of post orgasm surrounding them.

A yawn escaped Claude, and he was reminded of how late it was. His eyes closed, and he cuddled closer to Sebastian. He never considered himself a snuggling sort of person, but Sebastian seemed to be the exception to many things. A soft kiss was given to Claude's forehead, the action tender and welcome.

"Did you really date all those woman just to make me jealous?" Claude found himself questioning with a small smile.

Chuckling, Sebastian maneuvered them both so that they were laying on their sides, chests pressed together and legs tangled. He was thankful that Claude had a big couch. "I did, although you thoroughly thwarted my plan."

"Idiot. You should have just told me how you felt."

Sebastian brushed strands of dark hair from Claude's face, looking down at tired eyes. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Where would the fun be, indeed? Claude conceded that, despite the multiple minor inconveniences that had plagued them that night, it had been a fun ride. He could only hope that it would not be the last.

As Claude allowed himself to fall asleep, he couldn't help but look forward to the next day. He would be sore, but that seemed unimportant in the long run. Although, Claude concluded that a shopping trip would be needed once they could bring themselves to crawl out of bed, or the couch in this case. They were, after all, in urgent need of some lube.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>


End file.
